The Fairy Tail Files
by Runa Isami
Summary: Harry ends up in Fiore all thanks to the NeverNever and has to get Fairy Tail's help in order to get back to Chicago! Check out this new story from the writer of the Soul Eater Vampire Chronicles!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The NeverNever, a place where different openings that connect my world to this place of unknown craziness that may take you if you're not careful.

My trip was mostly business in Edenborough where the Wite Council resides in. After dealing with the Merlin and my many other co-wardens I headed home so I could sit back and relax in my new place that the Svartelves gave to my apprentice lives in and kept a room for me after my place burned down. This trip through the NeverNever was pretty interesting.

While walking down the path towards the opening that would place me back on the streets of Chicago, I noticed something off in the distance that seemed peculiar and walked up to it. To my surprise it was an opening it was inside a tree trunk.

"Weird, never thought I would find this in the middle of nowhere." I said to myself.

I decided to test it by slipping my hand into it and after a few seconds I pulled it out and saw it whole.

"Huh! I guess there are no monsters on the other side."

Suddenly, out of nowhere a strong breeze came and pushed me through the opening to a place unknown and hoping not to death!

I awoke in a sunny place after a few hours, which it felt hours after being blown and knocked out upon impact with the grass covered ground that I was lying on. I felt a slope underneath me me and groaned as I sat up and felt a little pain on the back of my head.

"I am guessing I gave myself a hard knock."

I stood up and found my blasting rod and wizard staff as well. I checked my wrists and fingers for my power rings and found that they were still there. I even felt around my neck to find the jewel on one chain while the silver pentacle that I inherited from my mother.

"Good, they're still there! Hmm, I wonder in the name of Hell's bells am I?"

I rose my hand over my eyes and observed my surroundings to find rolling hills and then a village down below.

"I guess I should see if I took that wrong turn at Alberquerque."

After an hour of climbing down the hill, I finally entered the village and was surprised to find the citizens peaceful on the streets. I never seen this in Chicago, which people tend to get shot but this is very peaceful until...

"Help! Please help me!" I heard a woman scream.

I saw a little girl run by me with a bundle in her hands.

"Hey!" I yelled and started running after her.

I followed her down the unfamiliar streets and alleyways; even though I never seen the place I entered before but it was easy to follow with my chase.

"Hey! Stop right there!" I yelled.

The girl didn't listen and then I positioned my blasting rod in front of me and yelled, "FORZARE!"

I sent an icy wind at her and she was caught in it. She screamed as she got swept up.

"Okay, I will give it back! Let me down!" she yelled.

I let her go and then the girl handed me the bundle and the woman that screamed about it found us.

"Oh thank goodness! I am so glad you got it back for me!" she exclaimed.

"It was nothing!" I said.

She saw my rod and asked, "Are you with Fairy Tail?"

"Huh? What's that? And where am I anyways?" I asked.

"Oh, you're in Magnolia and Fairy Tail is a guild of wizards here! They are a pretty strong guild within the kingdom of Fiore." she said.

"Wizards like me, huh? Do you mind taking me there? I am bit lost since I am new around here."

"I see, your clothing do look different, even though Guildarts does wear similar clothing. Come on, this way!" she said.

She led me to a building towards the center of town with a logo painted on it amd figured that this must be the place where my answers hold.

Author's Commentary:

Welcome everyone to another fan fiction! I know I was supposed to write a different one but an idea kind of got stuck in my head and it deals with Harry getting in trouble again! Yeah, my fiance, Gondras, gave me something that dealed with a bonus Valentine's Day gift and it was a 3DS stylus with a Grey charm and he thought I was giving him a drawing of Harry rendered as a Fairy Tail character since I was giving him _Dead Beat _and _Proven Guilty, _two of his favorite books, for Valentine's since I got him _Death Masks, Blood Rites, _and the new graphic novel, _Ghoul Goblin _for his birthday two months ago, so the idea stuck in my head and it was what if Harry ended up in Fiore and met Natsu and the gang from the Fairy Tail guild? I know I come up with crazy crossovers, especially with the next one that Gondras also gave me and still taking notes and need to watch the source materials which I do have officially on DVD, but in the meantime I am doing this one! I am glad to bring back my pens, paper, and writing guide to write my sloppy copy and had to get new pens since I have that tendency to get dry ones after getting new ones.

Anyways, can't forget this! Both Dresden Files and Fairy Tail aren't owned by me but by Jim Butcher and Hiro Mashima! Please support the official releases of these two creators!

3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In my world, a guild is not really necessary for wizards unless you count the White Council as one and that means the Black Council and Gray Council are also guilds that are trying to overrule the magic world and the worlds that run in between, but seeing the Fairy Tail guild hall is one interesting sight to see!

I walked into the hall and found it in the style of medieval halls, as in a bar with barrels of liquor, tables and benches, and a board with pieces of paper tacked onto it with announcements or possibly job ads if I were to look closely at it; it felt like I was back at Mac's bar minus the grill and the amazing ale he serves!

I walked to a group of old men sitting at one of the tables and asked, "Excuse me, are you in charge of this place?"

"No! That would be Master Makarov, except he's out on business until later this afternoon!" one of the men said.

"But Mira Jane will help you out!" one of the others said.

"Hey Mira Jane! There is a guy here looking for help!" the first man said.

"Oh?" a girl in a maid outfit ask and walked over to me. "Hi there! I'm Mira Jane, what can I do for you?"

That girl looked so innocent and very sweet that my teeth decayed on the inside. I didn't know what to say to such a sweet thing like her, except.

"I'm new to town and lost! Can you turn me back to Albequerque?"

"Where?"

I was an idiot! New world and new people equal no pop culture references!

All of a sudden, the door burst open and a group of people came walking in. A girl wearing a white top with a blue cross shape and lines around the collar, bottom, and sleeves, skirt, a slanted belt with a few pouches on it, and knee high boots along with a girl in nothing but armor, and two guys, one with pink hair and a blue cat with wings. Wings? And another guy with black, spiky hair and they were coming up to us!

"Welcome back everyone! Did you all complete your assignment well?" Mira Jane asked.

"Assignment?" I asked.

"You bet we did! Right Happy?" Pinky exclaimed.

"Aye sir!" the cat named Happy exclaimed, which surprised me that that thing talked.

"We did get the missing mirror to the owner, never thought we had to make sure it didn't break!" the girl in white and blue said.

"It was difficult until Natsu tried using fire magic in the enemy's home and caused one of the curtains to catch fire." The armored girl said.

"I said I was sorry, you have to loosen up on these missions Erza, especially with your armor equipping tricks." Pinky said.

"At least we got the mirror back without a problem." The black haired guy said, then he noticed me standing and gawking at them. "Who are you?"

Crap! Never thought I would be asked by someone who is a part of this guild since these people had the guild's emblem emprinted on them on their bodies.

Since I am in a new place and meeting new people, I am not sure how their rules of magic work! Back home, telling someone your name, whether it is a human that may have magical talent inside of them or a demon or fairy, is very dangerous, especially with your entire name. They can use your name once they learned it or were told as a source of power and as they always say in the Wizarding World, your name is power and a major one of that! What do I say to this?

"I'm Harry, Harry Dresden."

I couldn't give them my middle names, who knows who would use my name depending on the kind of magic around here.

"Harry? Interesting name, I am guessing you're a wizard by the staffs you hold in your hand!" Natsu said.

"Yeah, you got it, I am a wizard and new around this place!" I told them.

"Are you sure? Maybe those carvings are guild symbols!" Happy said.

"No, they're just symbols to help me use my power." I said.

"Power, ay? Why not fight me?" Natsu asked.

"What? Right here?" the girl in white and blue asked.

"Yeah! I want to see how this guy fights and if he's strong enough then he will fit in Fairy Tail!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Oh no, I am not…" I started.

"Come on! You're not chicken, are you?" Natsu taunted and then started doing clucking like a chicken.

"Chicken! Chicken!" Happy started singing.

Okay! I know I ran from big beasties and vampires back home but no one calls me a chicken, even a runt with pink hair and a cat with wings that I could pin down like a butterfly!

"Fine! Let's do this!" I exclaimed.

"Oh great, Master Makarov won't like this." Mira Jane said.

Erza sighed and said, "What can you do, Natsu always loves to fight."

"Uh huh." The girl in blue and white said nervously.

"All right! The fight between Natsu Drakneil and Harry Dresden will commence!" Happy exclaimed.

"I will make the first move!" I exclaimed and held out my blasting rod out and yelled, "FUEGO!"

"Oh no!" the girls exclaimed.

Once the flames reached him, he opened his mouth and ate them! The hell? How could someone eat something like that and not get burned? So, I threw another and that was eaten as well and then threw few more fire spells and they were also eaten.

"Stars and stones, how the hell are you standing when you consumed that much?" I asked.

"Easy! My element is fire! Unless you haven't heard of a Dragon Slayer in wherever you came from." Natsu said after licking his lips.

"Dragon Slayer?" Harry asked.

"That's right, I use dragon attacks! Be glad I am the only one right now because you don't want to go up against our other two!" Natsu went on.

"Then show me how strong you are if you are so powerful!" I yelled.

"Are you sure he should be saying something like that?" Blondie asked.

"Good question Lucy, you know how new wizards are that smart when it comes to going up against Natsu and the other Dragon Slayers." Happy said.

"Very well! I am not holding it back! Fire dragon ROAR!" Natsu yelled and fire came at me.

I felt the heat and then quickly rose my arm and used my shield bracelet and protected myself from the oncoming flames. I remembered how I did the same thing during an attack on Mavera and her buddies and burnt my hand in the process and melted the shield bracelet I wore that time, this was worse than that and was glad I was prepared and able to use some of my Winter Knight powers to give that extra boost!

The flames faded away.

"Not bad kid! I am guessing I have to use a new tactic against you since you would eat any of the flames I throw at you! Now to use my ice magic!" I exclaimed and took out my wizard's staff. "Infriega!"

Ice came out of the fairy runes that were carved on it and it flew at Natsu. He dodged and exclaimed,

"The hell man? That's not fair!"

Mr. Black Hair shown up and took off his clothes and said, "Step aside Natsu! I should step in!"

"No fair Grey! I challenged him first!"

"He is using my element! Now take this new guy! Ice Make LANCE!" Mr. Black Hair yelled and threw ice at me as well.

I dodged and more ice came and then Natsu came from behind with an attack.

"Fire Dragon CLAW!"

Then we all fought with ice and fire.

After a moment, we heard a very angry old man yell out, "THAT'S ENOUGH!"

We stopped and then the mist and smoke cleared to reveal some of the tables and benches burned and splintered from the fire and ice, even one of the walls was damaged from when I used one of my wind spells.

"Master Makarov!" both Grey and Natsu exclaimed when they saw a old man slightly shorter than Mira Jane appear.

"This is the guild's headmaster?" I asked. "Looks like I found my key to get out of this place!"

Author's Commentary

I know, second commentary right into the fic! Sorry if I didn't describe the characters fully, I even guessed at Makarov's height! Knowing I will get some hate from _Fairy Tail _fans, but my explanation is that I am visually impaired and can't see what each character looked like. I did look up Grey's hair color for help and I did describe Lucy by detail since I cosplay as her. Yep, I cosplay as her and the last time I did it was Holiday Matsuri two months ago, anyways,I sorry about that! At least I got a good portion of the characters down, well our fave heroes! Don't worry, Wendy and Gojeil will be in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I am not the one who tends to clean up after causing destruction, it is usually cleaned up for me by my allies due to passing out or very rich, or just burning the evidence like Markone did back during the Third Eye case I went through. This time, I really pissed off an old man who runs a guild hall of wizards that challenged me and tried kicking my ass with my own fire!

"Hell's bells, why did I end up in these kinds of messes?" I asked.

"Natsu tends to get in fights with anyone he challenges." Happy said.

"Kind like with Erza when she is stronger than him?" Lucy asked as she swept the ashes from the burnt benches.

"She's that strong? I don't think I will piss her off while I'm here." I said as I cleaned up the rubble from the wall I broke.

The door opened up and a big guy with a black cat with wings and the ears that are more like panther ears. I swore I saw a dagger in a sheath, this thing looked badass.

"Destroyed the hall again Salamander?" he asked Natsu.

This guy already scared me by the way he talked and yet he has a badass looking mini panther with wings! I made the mental note of not pissing him off either!

"Welcome back Gojeil! How did the mission go?" Natsu asked.

"It was okay, at least I got paid for it." Gojeil said and then looked at me cleaning. "Who is the new guy?"

"Meep!" I exclaimed when he asked.

I watched him walk over with the Mini Panther right behind him.

"The name's Harry and you are Gojeil by what I heard?" I asked.

"You got it, why are you here?" he asked.

"I am a wizard like you and I fought Pinky and the Brain over there!" I said pointing at Grey and Natsu. "And Brain needs to pull his clothes back on."

I noticed Grey was still naked while cleaning.

Gojeil rose an eyebrow at my reference and Mini Panther had a confused look on his face.

"Nevermind." I said.

When I thought Niko and the Nickel Heads can't get a pop culture reference, these guys can't clearly get one, to be fair I am in a medieval-style world.

After we were done, the old man placed a hand on my shoulder saying, "Come to my office son."

Shit, I'm dead for what I did, I know it!

I followed him to an office on an upper floor and sat in a chair in front of a nice desk with papers. He put the papers away and dusted the top off.

"Nice place around here grandpa." I said in my most friendliest tone.

He looked at me with a glare in his eyes and said, "You know how much damage you've done with two of my strongest wizards?"

"A lot, I am pretty strong myself!" I said with a nervous giggle.

"Exactly! I get enough damage from Natsu and the many other wizards in the hall but not from a stranger who could be from a rival guild or even one of the dangerous dark guilds!"

"Hold on a second, I am not from a rival guild, nor a dark one by what you said, I am not even from this town nor this world!"

This brought a surprised look to his face as he asked, "Does that mean you're from Etalus?"

"If it meant that I took a wrong turn at Alberquerque then no!"

"I don't know what that is but if you came from Etalus then you would have another version in that world or have a cat with you if you were a Dragon Slayer."

"A Dragon Slayer?"

I thought back to my fight with Natsu and Grey and remembered hearing spells with "dragon" in it and wondered if that is what it meant, I have to look into it some more while I'm here.

"Tell me son, where are you from?" the old man asked me after a moment.

"It is a complicated story but I entered through an opening in a different world called the NeverNever and I was heading back to my original world when I found myself here, more like on a hill outside of town!"

"Hmm?"

"I was visiting my…my own guild, called the White Council Guild…"

I know the White Council is not a guild but I had to stay within the vernacular of the world if I don't want to be killed by anyone, hell I don't want Gojeil nor Erza killing me!

"I see! You want to go back where?"

"It's called Chicago Land!"

Yeah, it sounded ridiculous but seeing a blue cat with wings was crazy enough, why not make my home sound crazy as well.

"Sounds interesting! We will gladly help you get back to Chicago Land!"

"Thanks Old Man!"

Just then the door burst open and a pretty, hot woman in a casino uniform ran in.

"Master Makarov! Wendy's been kidnapped!" she yelled.

"What? How?"

"Not sure but the ones who have been doing the kidnappings there got her and Carla too!"

"Looks like another group has to go!" Makarov said and turned to me. "Mr…"

"Just call me Harry, let me guess you want me to go and save whoever these two are, right?" I asked.

"You got it! You will be going with Natsu, Grey, Gojeil, Lucy, and Erza!" he said.

"Are you sure about that? And who is this guy?" the woman asked and looked me up and down and blushed a little.

"Someone who needs a little help! Go and gather up everyone and head back to the casino with them!" Makarov said.

"Yes sir!" she exclaimed.

"Good luck Harry! I know you will be a valuable help!" he told me.

Hell's bells, this guy is not only helpful but crazy as well! Not only I came to the hall and fought two of his strongest guild members but he is sending me to work with them? If it means getting back to Chicago, so be it!

4


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Meanwhile at Molly's back in Chicago….

I was pacing my living room in my place that Svartelves gave me in exchange for my honor. I noticed that Harry, my mentor and now my knight since I am the Winter Lady now, hasn't returned from his visit to Edenborough. I was afraid that Summer would find him and try to kill for him but knowing Cerissa wouldn't allow it as Summer Lady.

I heard a knock and went over and opened it to find Butters and Andi on the doorstep.

"Nothing yet?" I asked.

"Nope! If he did turn up at our place he would probably be hurt!" Butters said.

I sighed.

"No calls?" Andi asked.

"Nope! I had Toot Toot and his gang go around the city to see if he came back through other openings from the NeverNever and nothing! I even had one send a message to Mab about it and got nothing." I answered.

"Poor Lady, your knight is no longer on this plain!" we heard and turned to see Harry's Fairy Godmother, Leianenci on one of the chairs.

Mouse came over and sniffed at her hand and she scratched his ears.

"He didn't take his dog with him?" she asked.

"It was private matters with the White Council, why are you here?" I asked.

"I came in Mab's place to tell you that Harry was sent off somewhere!" she answered.

"What? Where?" Butters asked.

"Don't know, she doesn't even know where his whereabouts are, he was blown into an opening that he found on his way back to the opening he used to get to Edenborough and disappeared." She answered.

"Stars and stones, that means we need to find him." I said.

"You need to find him! You are now the Winter Lady child, your duty is to be with your knight and it's your job to find him and Mab is ordering you to do so!" Leia said.

"Molly?" Andi asked.

"If it's what I need to do then so be it." I said.

Back to Magnolia…

I shared the orders I got from the master with Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Erza, Grey, Gojeil, and Mini Panther, I didn't get his name all right?

Mira Jane tried giving me the tattoo treatment but turned it down.

"You need it, if you don't then no one will trust you!" Mira Jane told me.

"I already seen enough tattoos on my apprentice, I'd rather not get one!" Harry said.

"Suit yourself!" she said and left.

Jeez, she's hot when she mopes, I even kind of felt my pants tighten a bit…wait! I am here to get back, not get in a girl's pants or skirt, or armor, whatever everyone wears in this place.

"Well, let's get going! We need to find Wendy!" Natsu exclaimed.

We all headed for the train station.

"Hey Natsu, Gojeil, what's with the cats and what is a Dragon Slayer exactly?" I asked.

"Huh?" Gojeil asked.

"You don't know?" Mini Panther asked.

"I am from a different world, how am I supposed to know everything?" I asked.

Professor Happy's Lesson Time!

"Dragon Slayers are people who were raised and trained by dragons of different elements to beat dragons!"

"Interesting!" I said.

"Aye! But there are some who didn't get trained by dragons like Natsu, who was trained by Igneil the fire dragon, Gajeel, who was trained by Metalicana the Iron Dragon, and Wendy, who was trained by Grandina the Sky Dragon, there eat special crystals known as lacryma with dragon magic like Master Makarov's grandson, Locksus."

"Didn't know he had a grandson." I said.

"He was a jerk! He tried taking over Fairy Tail once and got kicked out for it!" Natsu said.

"Hold on! What about Mini Panther and Happy?" I asked.

"Me, Panther Lily, and Wendy's cat, Carla, are from another world called Etalus, well Extalia in Etalus which we're known as Exseeds! We help the Dragon Slayers with flight, and their friends of course! There is one thing I forgot to mention about the Dragon Slayers!"

"And that is?" I asked.

"They eat the element they trained in in order to power their magic up and if they eat an outside element of their own, they become weak and probably die." Professor Happy said. "Class is over! Aye!"

I did remember how Natsu ate my fire spells and used a powerful fire spell and remembered how it mentioned dragons in each attack he used.

"Damn, you knew how to pack a punch Natsu." I complimented. "Maybe I should feed you more of my flames."

We got to the train station and boarded to head for the next few towns over. As we were traveling, I noticed Natsu getting pale and about to lie on the floor.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked him.

"I think I'm going to be sick." He said and then I heard a gagging sound.

I screamed aloud that everyone on the train car, and probably the next one over, knowing that after this trip I need new boots!

We got to our destination, which Natsu kissed the ground happily and Gajeel having to lift him off to make sure no one was watching, it gave off a similar appearance to Las Vegas but slightly medieval style with the buildings and street lamps.

"Nice place." I said.

I noticed some onlookers who saw my appearance.

"And a swell crowd." I said, "on a swell day at that."

"I don't call it swell when Natsu ruined your boots." Happy said.

"Haven't you ever heard of sarcasm stupid cat?" I asked.

"This way guys!" Kana announced.

We were led to a really huge building, well the largest one in town that would fit more than one casino in it! This sure beats going to Vegas!

"This place is huge! Are you sure Wendy and Carla were taken from here?" Lucy asked Kana.

"Yep! Come on, need to meet up with the boss!" Kana answered.

We were led into the place and saw it was very fancy in the lobby and so many casino games in so many rooms I lost count! I can see why would people would come here, except it felt the crowd was getting smaller by the minute.

As we walked, I felt as though that we were being watched. I noticed there were cameras watching our moves and as we passed by them they didn't short circuit.

"Wait a second guys!" I said.

"What is it?" Grey asked.

"Do you notice how we walk by that the cameras and the other pieces of technology don't short circuit with our magic?" I asked.

Everyone looked at me very strangely until Erza asked, "What do you mean by short circuiting?"

"In my world, magic tends to short out technology, so we have to live in homes without it; there are even times when I use a spell to short circuit, like so!" I said and pointed to one of the cameras and said, "Hexsus!"

The camera short circuited and smoked in the hall.

"Whoa! Teach me that!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Not bad, here in this world we use magic based on saying spells and summoning, not naturally! So, just relax and enjoy the assignment." Erza said.

Well, that's a relief! Now I can walk around in this place without worrying about blowing up equipment when I'm near it.

We were led into a very spacious office, a lot bigger than the Guildmaster's, the desk had books opened on pages of text in list form.

"I'm back and with reinforcements as promised!" Kana announced.

A guy with a bald head, who almost reminded me of Mac, with a slender figure looked up and said, "Good! Another name was written down in the book and they were taken from the lounge."

"Again? How many more people are being takenfrom there?" Kana asked.

"How long has this been going on?" Grey asked.

"A week already, that is why I posted help ads to all the guilds all around and all thanks to your friends, Kana, Wendy, and Carla, they answered when nobody did." The boss said.

I went to one of the books and looked at the list and saw so many names of people and asked, "Have there been any witnesses?"

The boss looked at me and glared and asked, "Who are you and why are you here? Are you a part of this guild?"

Crap! I knew I could've got the emblem on me if this guy wasn't going to trust me.

"His name's Harry, he is a guild trainee." Natsu said.

"Yeah! He just came to the guild earlier today and was sent on an assignment with us to test his skills as a wizard before joining!" Happy exclaimed.

"Kind of like with Lucy." Natsu said.

"Thanks a lot guys!" she exclaimed.

Thank goodness for these two loud mouths! If they didn't vouche for me, I don't know what would happen!

"Like what Harry said, were there any witnesses?" Gajeel asked.

"Not sure, all I know is that there are so many people coming in and going out of this casino, I wouldn't know! I even check the tapes after hours and all I see is people come and go." The boss said.

"Nothing missing?" Grey asked.

"Nope!" the boss said.

"You said the lounge has more people getting taken, any other places having the most kidnappings?" I asked.

"The lounge, the café, and near the slots and Black Jack tables." He answered.

"Which is across the room from the poker tables." Kana said.

"Did you see anything happen?" I asked her.

"No, my back is usually turned, I did hear Wendy and Carla scream for help when they got taken! I tried chasing them but they were gone before I had a good look of the culprits." Kana said.

"Damn!" I exclaimed.

"Well, looks like we have to split up and look for Wendy and Carla." Natsu said as he started leaving the room with Happy behind him.

"I hope this Wendy girl is hot like the other girls I met so far from this guild since she became a target." I said as I followed.

"Did he just call Wendy hot?" Lucy asked.

"He will be surprised once he sees her." Grey said as the others followed suit.

Author's Commentary

Hello everyone! I hope everyone is enjoying this fic, except when I posted about this on Facebook a friend couldn't wrap her head around the idea of Harry in Fiore. Anyways, yes, Molly finally makes an appearance and since this story does have elements from _Cold Days, _so had to do the Winter Lady thing. I know _Skin Game _hasn't come out yet and not sure how she will be and same with Cerissa with her Summer Lady role, so started with her already back at her place. Well, that's about it! Enjoy the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

We all split up; me with Lucy, Happy, and Natsu while Gajeel, Panther Lily, and Grey with Erza. My team

We were in the lounge where most of the kidnappings took place. The crowd was still big despite the people that were going missing in this place.

"This is still buzzing!" I said over my drink and the sandwich I ordered.

"Guessing that people are heeding the warnings of kidnappings so they still come and enjoy themselves." Lucy said.

"And I can see why, normally I would hear gunshots going in the place I'm from." I said as I took a bite out of my sandwich.

"Gunshots?" Lucy asked.

"What, my world gets violent sometimes." I said.

"It sounds like a scary place." Happy said.

"Excuse me, were you talking about the kidnappings that have been taking place?" a woman asked.

We turned to her and said in unison, "Why?"

"Because my friend was one of the people who were taken." she answered.

Finally a witness in this case!

I asked her, "Did you see anyone suspicious?"

"Well, I tend to come to the lounge with my friend to rest after playing a few games until this guy with dark clothing started showing up." the woman answered.

"Did he have any markings on him?" Natsu asked.

"Not that I could see, his hands didn't have any, not even his neck had it, which are the only parts I could see on him" she answered.

"No markings, which means they're not a part of any guilds, nor any that may be around." I said.

We heard a scream and turned towards where it came from and saw someone vanish and the figure that the woman described ran out of the lounge.

"Hey! Get back here!" Natsu yelled and jumped out of his chair and ran after him.

"Hey! Wait Pinky!" I yelled and followed suit.

"Wait for us!" Happy yelled and he and Lucy started following.

Meanwhile at the cafe...

I can't believe I am doing this... ::clears throat::

Grey, Gajeel, Panther Lily, and I were sitting in the cafe watching over the patrons who were enjoying their many sweets and drinks!

"This place is still busy." Grey said.

"Even though they have kidnappings around here they get pretty good busy." I said as I ate my cake.

"You gave them business with your cake obsession." Grey said.

I didn't say anything due to its deliciousness.

"Hey. I found something!" Panther Lily exclaimed as he jumped on the table after scouting around for a few minutes for any clues.

"Hand it over." Gajeel said.

Panther Lily handed a small jar to him and he rose his hand and we saw the small jar,r; it looked a little cracked and had a purp0ly blue substance on it.

"A jar?" Grey asked.

"If it is a jar, what did it contain with that color?" I asked next.

We heard a scream from one part of the cafe and we turned to see where it came from and saw no one but a figure in dark clothing run out.

"Hey!" I yelled and started running after them.

"Erza!" Grey yelled and started running after me with Gajeel and Lily close behind.

I ran down the hall that was leading towards the other games when I heard something break and a smoke surrounded me. I coughed from it and then when it cleared, I found myself in a very dark place.

Now back to the other team...

Natsu and I ran down the hallway and went into an area where hallways forked off and finally realized that we lost our culprit!

"Dammit!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Hell's bells, where did he go?" I asked.

"Finally we caught up with you!" Lucy exclaimed as she and Happy ran up to us.

"Did you catch him?" Happy asked between breaths.

"No, we lost him." I answered.

"Great, we were so close!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Guys!" we heard and saw Grey, Panther Lily, and Gajeel show up.

"Did you see Erza come down this way after a figure in dark clothing?" Grey asked.

"No, we were coming after our own dark clothed figure." I said.

"I am guessing you saw someone disappear as well?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, except they were gone when the figure started running." Gajeel answered.

Kana found us as we were heading towards the Poker and Black Jack room. She had a grim look on her face as if someone died.

"Hey Kana, what's up?" Natsu asked.

"Bad news, Erza was one of the latest victims and was taken in one of the hallways." sge answered.

Great! Not only one member of the Fairy Tail Guild is missing, now two of them! This day has gone from swell to very swell!

Author's Commentary

Hey guys, I know it was weird of me to put a sort of roleplayish part but decided to make it interesting in having a first person thing with one of the Fairy Tail characters and thought about Erza. At first, I almost thought Grey would be doing it but since this deals with women getting taken, I might have one of the guys taken next, why not have Erza be someone to give their story in the cafe scene. And yes I called back to her love of cake! Who wouldn't when it comes to calling back to what characters liked? Anyways, I almost had Harry pop in with "Just roll with it!" with this since I did it in the manuscript, but decided to cut it since this is Erza. Well, enjoy.

4


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Meanwhile at Arctus Tor...

Lea and I wwere walking down the icy halls of Arctus Tor towards Mab's throne room.

I still remembered how I got rescued by my mother, Murphy, Thomas, a White Court vampire, and Harry when I was captured by these creatures known as Fetches and held in her private garden tower before I became the Winter Lady that fateful night.

Lea looked at me and asked, "Why are you so afraid child? Mab is your queen now, you share the same power and the same knight and the concern about his whereabouts."

"It's just that she might punish me or something for what had happened to him." I answered.

She laughed and said, "Silly child, you haven't done anything wrong! Wherever the wizard is, the both of you will find him."

I hope she's right, I don't want to end up like Maeve and Lily with bullet wounds in my head.

We entered the ballroom sized throne room and found Mab on her throne. She wore her white gown and ice slab tiara, I think it's a tiara, on her head. Her eyes were the same shade of green and cat-like and her hair was long and white like mine. We almost looked like twins and glad she hasn't gone insane, well yet since Harry told me she does go dark when she does.

We bowed in front of her in respect.

"Welcome Molly and Leanenci, you two came for the concern of our knight I blieve?" she asked.

"Yes my queen." we both said.

"Unfortunately, I don't know where he is as what Lea told you Winter Lady." she said.

"She has and I've been concerned about him when I noticed he hadn't returned nor called! Even the sprites didn't spot him go through any other openings into Chicago." I said.

"That is very imperitative!" Mab said and then turned to Lea and asked, "Lea, you saw the location of the opening, is this correct?"

"Yes my queen." she replied.

"Was there a special landmark?" she asked.

"Yes, a oak tree that had some of its branches form into a mirror." she answered.

"A mirror?" Mab asked.

"Yes my queen, this tree also had a marking of a magnolia flower with its stem form into a tail near the frame." Lea answered.

"Interesting and this caused the wizard to walk up to it from his path from Edenborough." Mab said.

"I think this opening was meant to attract any White Council wizards." Lea said.

"That sounds interesting, but Harry Dresden is no ordinary wizard, he is our knight! Take the Winter Lady to this opening and find our knight." Mab ordered.

"Yes my queen!" we said and left.

Hold on Harry! We're coming! I thought.

Back at the casino...

We got back to the boss' office where we found him looking extremely grim and found Erza's name in the book with "Hallway 2" right next to it for her location where she was taken.

"Is there something wrong? Did someone else get taken while we were on our way?" Lucy asked.

"No, while you were doing your stake out, the owner came and said if these kidnappings continue in the next few days and more people leave the casino will have to shut down." he told us.

"What? Why? Isn't this place the most popular one here?" Kana asked.

"It is but we are starting to lose customers all thanks to the kidnappings." the boss said.

"Dammit, we need to get these guys!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Guys?" the boss asked.

"We ended up chasing two guys on both sides, one from the lounge and the other from the cafe and figuring with Erza chasing one she got kidnapped that way!" Grey said.

"On top of that, I found this in the lounge." Panther Lily said and brought over a small object and placed it on the desk.

We saw a tiny jar with its stopper on it with a crack in it. It also had remnants of a chemical with a purple tinge to it.

"What is it?" Happy asked.

I took it and held it up to the light for a better look and said, "Are there more like these lying around?"

"Nope, that was the only one found in the lounge." Grey answered.

"Do you recognize it or something Harry?" Natsu asked.

"I think our suspects are using potions as a way to kidnap people and throw these little jars as a bomb to do so." I answered.

"Interesting, how does it work if it's a bomb? Where does the person go?" Natsu asked.

"Not sure but we need to find a way of seeing it." I said and then looked at Kana and Lucy.

"Hey! Do you think we are going out there and be used as bait?" Lucy asked.

And then...

"Me and my big fat mouth! At least Kana gets to stay at the poker table!" I exclaimed.

"Except she is not operating it for her part." Happy said.

I sighed and stood in the lounge.

"I hope Erza is okay, wherever she is." I said.

Let's see what Erza is doing...

I stood in the darkness alone. I never thought my foolishness in chasing someone would lead me somewhere as a victim!

"Why did I do that? I am supposed to be helping in catching these kidnappers, but I'm in darkness." I said.

"Erza?" I heard out of nowhere.

"Who's there? I thought I was alone!" I asked.

"It's me Wendy! Help! I am in a dark room right next to you!"

"Wendy? If you're here then where's Carla?" I asked.

"I'm in a cat carrier in the same room as Wendy, whoever kidnapped us thought it was funny to place me in an animal prison." I heard the cat respond.

"Hold on! I'm going to get you!" I yelled out.

"Okay!" Wendy called out.

I ran in the darkness until I ran into a metal slab and noticed that it was the door. I found it only opened on the outside.

"Great! I'm trapped!" I said.

I noticed a window in the door with bars on it and grabbed the sill to pull myself up.

I looked through and found a little bit of light coming through the ceiling by the looks of it. I saw a similar figure with a man and throwing himn into a room like mine.

I watched the figure lock the door and turned around and then notice me staring. I jumped down and felt my heart pound in my chest and said, "Was that a guild mark on his cheek?"

I saw a marking that looked like a guildmark but thought what kind of guild would have one unless he left one or joined a dark one?

Who are these people? I thought.

Back to Lucy...

"So bored! I wonder if Kana is having any luck!" I said.

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed.

We started to leave until I felt a weird sensation around me and it caused the hairs on the back of my neck to stand on end.

We started to walk more but the feeling stayed and then turned and saw something fly and hit the ground in front of us.

"Lucy!" Happy yelled.

I heard glass break and a smoke surrounded me and I coughed.

"Lucy!" Happy tried calling but his voice was far away.

After a moment, I looked up and found myself surrounded in darkness.

"Happy?" I called out.

"Natsu! Grey! Gajeel! Harry!"

No one answered, except a muffled, "Help! Help! Someone!'

"Wendy?" I yelled out.

"Lucy?" she responded.

"Lucy, is that you?" I heard Erza yell out.

"Erza, I found you! Where are we?" I asked.

"I am not sure but I think we are in a place where those figures have been bringing the taken to." Erza answered.

"Oh no!" I exclaimed.

At that moment, I had a feeling that I was meant to be captured and brought to the place of the kidnappers. I hope everyone will catch them in their act and get us and everyone else out as soon as possible.

6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Back at the casino...

I was sitting in the poker area to wait on the culprits that Natsu and Erza chased, but Erza got captured and not Natsu.

I saw the Black Jack table being ran by my boss, who put up a thumbs up when he looked in my direction. I responded with a thumbs up to show that I am okay.

After a few minutes, I heard someone say, "Looks like someone left a pretty woman alone."

I looked to see a young man in a tux with long, black hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Yeah, my friends went off to relax in the spa while I stayed behind to play more." I lied.

He looked down to see my cards on the table and saw some chips and said, "Looks like you lost a few."

"Well, I wasn't lucky tonight." I said.

"Well, would you like to join me in the lounge for a drink?" he asked.

I started getting a weird feeling from this guy but I said, "Yes."

We both headed for the lounge and put in our drink orders.

"So, I didn't get your name pretty young thing." the guy said.

"Kana and yours?" I asked.

"Zanabar, I am a wizard from out of town and I am guessing so are you?" he asked.

"You got it!" I said.

We were given our drinks and we drank in silence for a while until I asked, "What brings you here?"

"Hmm? I want to start a guild of course." he answered.

"A guild? Here? You know this is a big town for people to gamble and have fun, why not one of the smaller towns outside?" I asked.

"I tried but no one in the small towns were interested and I decided to come here since there are a lot of people with magical talents." he said.

That was when my alarm bells started ringing since there are a lot of smaller towns that do have guilds, such as Magnolia with Fairy Tail, but I know this guy is up to something and I don't like it.

"Are you in any guild Ms. Kana?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm part of Fairy Tail." I answered.

"I see, I am guessing your friends are too?" he asked.

"Yes, they are." I answered.

I knew I had to be extra careful since Natsu and Erza chased two guys earlier and it seems that this Zanabar guy was one of them!

"Why not leave it for mine?" he asked.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I am new at this and since you are an experienced member of a guild, maybe you can help me." he continued.

"Sorry, I am staying with Fairy Tail, maybe you should ask someone else." I told him.

"I can't let you do that." he said and then I saw him reach for a small jar from his pocket.

That was when I took my magical cards and caught him and turned him into a card.

"Looks like I cuahgt the King of Clubs!" I said as I picked it up and saw the suit.

He glared at me and I put the card into my pocket and went to find the others.

Let's see where the others are at...

"Where is the guy?" Natsu growled.

"That is the third time you said that! If you keep on doing that the guy won't show up!" Grey told him.

"He does have a point, he will know you're looking for him and may hide in a bathroom stall." I said.

"He took my friends and ran off, why wouldn't I want to catch him and burn him?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu!" we heard and turned to see Happy running over to us.

"What is it little buddy?" he asked.

"Bad news! Lucy has been captured and I saw the jar sending out smoke and she vanished!" he answered.

"That is how works?" Gajeel asked.

"Aye! I saw it with my own eyes when she had it happen to her!" he answered.

I remembered the jar that Lily had found earlier and then the one Happy talked about and feel as though that whatever is happening is being caused by a specially vapor a wizard may be making.

"Guys!" We heard and turned to see Kana run from the Lounge area.

"Hey Kana!" Natsu exclaimed.

"I caught one of the guys!" she exclaimed.

"Huh? How?" Natsu asked.

She took out a playing card and we saw a guy in a tux with long, black hair in a ponytail. I noticed he was holding something and saw it was the jar that Lily found but whole.

"Well, well, well looks like we caught the person we're looking for." I said.

"One of them." the man said.

"He talks?" I asked.

"Of course, people who use the same kind of magic as I do can place people into playing cards and they can talk while being inside of them." she answered.

"What if he uses the jar in his hand?" Happy asked.

"I won't let him, I can burn him." Natsu said with an evil grin. "If he decides to tell us where Lucy is."

"Wait, Lucy got captured?" Kana asked with a shocked look on her face.

"I saw it happen, the jar shattered and the vapor surrounded her and she was gone in a second!" Happy exclaimed.

"When the owner of this place saw your friend walking around, he knew he had to have her." the guy said.

"Wait, the Casino Owner is behind this?" Grey asked.

"If you don't believe me, go to his office that is down the hall from the Bossman's."

"Zanabar, is the boss in this?" Kana asked.

"That bald idiot doesn't know what is causing this nor who has been causing it, he doesn't even know that his higher up is a master at potion making." the man answered.

"Crap, this isn't good!" Gajeel said.

"You're telling me." Lily said.

"Well, we better have a word with this owner guy then!" Natsu exclaimed.

Kana led the way to the floor and we walked down the hall passed the boss' office and found a door with a huge plaque saying, "Malfoy McCoy, Owner."

"Wow, never thought I would see my mentor's last name in this world." I said as we went inside.

We saw a young man with wavy, blonde hair in a tux similar to the one called Zanabar and noticed a pendant with the same design as the jars.

"How may I help you Kana?" he asked without noticing the rest of us.

"We caught your pal here!" Natsu exclaimed and Kana held up the ccard.

He gave it an amused look.

"Sorry Malfoy, this wizard is pretty clever and was able to catch me with her card magic." Zanabar said.

"I told you that you shouldn't gone after her if she is skilled like her allies." Malfoy said.

"Wait, you know about the magic that Wendy, Erza, and Lucy use?" Grey asked.

"Of course! I wouldn't mind having a Dragon Slayer, an Armor Quipper and a Celestial Wizard on my guild! Maybe I should have the Metal and Fire Dragons as well, and maybe an Ice Make Mage." Malfoy said.

"We won't join you! We want our friends back you sick jerk!" Natsu yelled.

Malfoy smirked and asked, "Do you want to know where I kept them? Then I will show you."

He had several jars in his hand and we all went wide eyed. He came from behind the desk and threw them all around us and the vapors came out and we all coughed and then once it cleared, we were in a room with the same kind of desk but with torches lit by blue flames.

"Where are we?" Happy asked.

"Not sure but I have a bad feeling about this." Lily said.

"Welcome to my Guild Hall! Just sit back and relax and maybe you will get out of here in one piece." Malfoy said and snapped his fingers.

We saw guys and girls wearing tuxedo outfits like him and they had guild marks on their arms, shouldders, and some on their necks and faces.

I have a feeling with the amount of members, I know we won't get out of alive and I won't get back home!

6


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Meanwhile…

I was led to the tree where Harry went through the portal into another place and time. We got there and I saw the tree with ice on it. I also saw that the branches were formed into a big mirror and saw the symbol that Lea described.

"So, this is the tree that you were talking about." I said.

"Yes child, my Godson passed through here and stepped into another place while heading back to your old world." She answered.

I stepped closer and felt that the Winter Knight presence was in the ice and asked, "Did he lose the power?"

"No, I think this world had him abandon his Winter Knight status to pass through." Lea said.

"That would mean his ice magic may have been left behind." I said.

"Maybe, maybe not, I think he may need it wherever he is." She said.

I thought for a moment and realized I may have the same thing done to me if I stepped through, but I know I have to do this in order to get him back. I also looked down to see my magic wands with their jeweled tips, my magical provisions on my belt.

"I guess I need to do what I got to do as Mab ordered! Get the Winter Knight back!" I said and placed my hand on one of the branches and said, "Take me where the Winter Knight has gone in the world he is in."

Then the portal glowed and then stepped in. I was afraid that this opening would take me anywhere but crossed my fingers in finding my former mentor who saved me from execution.

"One more thing, this portal will freeze over and you might not come back, unless you find a way to do so!" Lea said.

"It's the risk I will have to take!" I said.

From the icy tree, I stepped through light and found myself in a dark place with blue flame torches on the walls.

"Where am I?" I asked.

I heard footsteps from the opposite end and then muttered something and vanished into a veil and stepped aside. I noticed guys in tuxedos and with markings on them and started following them.

_Wherever they are going, I have a feeling that I will find Harry. _I thought to myself.

Back where Malfoy kept Harry and the gang…

I saw the group of guys and gals standing in front of us.

"So Malfoy, wanting to test us?" Natsu asked.

"Precisely! I want to see what you little Fairies have when it comes to your own strength! Get them!" Malfoy exclaimed.

The group charged at us.

"Oh crap! Forzare!" I yelled and thrusted my staff out.

"Fire Dragon Claw!" Natsu yelled.

"Iron Dragon Fist!" Gajeel yelled.

Grey took off his clothing as guys charged at him. I hope he has something!

"Ice Make Lance!" he yelled and ice shot at them.

We all fought them and managed to take them out in a couple of shots. I was glad I was able to keep my ice powers but can't feel the Winter Knight persona inside of me and I don't know why!

Malfoy applauded and said, "Well done! Never thought I would have a splendid show from powerful wizards from a powerful guild!"

"I am not from a…" I started but got hit in the head by Kana. "What was that for?"

"Do you want to get killed by saying you're not a part of us?" she asked.

Then I remembered how I didn't get marked like then and said, "I guess you're right!"

"Tell me, willing to join my new guild now?" Malfoy asked.

"Never! We belong with Fairy Tail!" Natsu yelled.

"Very well, I guess I have no choice." Malfoy said and snapped his fingers and goons appeared and grabbed us.

Next thing we know we were in cell blocks separated from each other!

"Hey! Let us out of here!" Natsu yelled.

"Will you shut up? You got us into this mess!" Grey yelled from one cell.

"At least I didn't lose my clothes when I got grabbed!" Natsu yelled.

"Hey! Will you guys shut up so I can ponder a way of getting out of here?" I yelled out from my cell.

"Harry?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

"Molly?" I asked.

I knew that voice from anywhere! My apprentice, well now Winter Lady, Molly Carpenter came to visit! Wait a second…

"How did you get here?" I asked.

"The same way you got here, well to this world anyway! Lea took me to the portal you stepped through in the NeverNever and it is a tree that is freezing over! I am not sure if we can get back there though!" Molly told me.

"Whatever, just get me out of here! My new buddies have some captured friends and need to find them!" I said.

"New friends?" Molly asked.

"Long story! Just find a way to help us get out of here!" I told her.

On the other side of the door….

I paced around the hallway and tried to figure out how to get Harry out of there and heard footsteps again, that was when I came up with an idea as the guy came around the corner.

"Hey there big boy!" I said in the most seductive voice.

"Huh? Another wizard? How did you end up out here?"

He knew I was a wizard? No wonder I didn't feel the presence of Mab in my head anymore. If that were to happen, that means Harry can't feel his Winter Knight powers in him.

"Why yes!"

He noticed the tattoo on my neck and asked, "That marking on your neck, what guild are you from?"

"Huh? Um…I am from….Salamander Scale? Yeah, Salamander Scale!"

That was a major sign, I just lied and if I were having the Winter Lady Mantal inside then I wouldn't be able to lie.

"Very well, looks like I have to imprison you too! I think the master will love another wizard to play with if you don't join his guild!"

He tried to get me but I used an ice spell and he froze except for his keys. At least I had those spells within!

I took the keys and then unlocked the door and Harry came out. He was surprised and said, "Whoa, you changed back your human self! No wonder I heard you lie!"

"No time for that now! Tell me where everyone else is that you came with!" I said.

"Harry! Is somewhere there?" a person's voice asked from the cell next to him.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked.

I nodded.

We unlocked and released everyone he came with, especially the one who asked if anyone was there and saw that he was naked.

"You're naked?" I asked with a slight blush.

I know I only saw Harry naked at Demon Reach and Thomas shirtless, but this guy was pretty built and had a similar symbol that the other three had on his chest.

"Here!" Harry said and handed him his duster.

"Thanks, I would have my clothes if those guys haven't grabbed me before I took them back." He said as he took it and slipped it on and zipped it up.

"Now that we're free, how will we find the others?" the girl asked.

The really tall guy with the black cat started sniffing around and then the guy with the blue cat also started sniffing.

"I smell them!" the big guy said.

"I do too!" the other said.

"Great! Just lead us to them!" Harry exclaimed.

Then more footsteps came our way.

"Hell's bells, how many guys does Malfoy have?" Harry asked.

"We'll take them! Gajeel, take Harry and the new person to where our friends our!" the guy with Harry's duster said and took it off.

Harry took it back and asked, "What's with you getting naked?"

"It's how I use my magic as you saw earlier! Now go!" he exclaimed.

The big guy started running and Harry and I followed as we heard, "Fire Dragon Roar!"

"Harry, what are they?" I asked.

"Long story, but we need to find the other people of this guild!" he answered.

As we ran, we found more goons blocking the way.

"Damn it!" the cat exclaimed.

"Looks like we have to fight again!" Gajeel exclaimed.

"What about us?" Harry asked.

"We will take care of them!" the cat said and then changed into a big panther with a sword at his hip.

"The hell? When…how?" Harry asked.

"Surprised Wizard?" the cat asked.

"Harry! Just head straight once the fight starts! Yell out for Wendy, Carla, Erza, or Lucy! They will answer!" Gajeel told us.

The guys charged and the one named Gajeel yelled, "Now!"

We started running straight as we heard, "Iron Dragon Claw!"

I turned to see the big cat with wings fighting some of the goons with his sword.

"Never thought that cat would surprise me!" Harry said as we ran.

"Never thought I would see interesting people in a place like this." I said.

"Well welcome to Fiore Grasshopper, where magic guilds and talking cats reign supreme!" he said.

We kept running hoping that we find whoever we're looking for and crossed our fingers that we don't find anymore baddies along the way!

Writer's Commentary

Hello and welcome back! I know it is weird seeing that Harry and Molly don't have their mantals but their magic in this, when you look at it, Fiore is full of magic and they don't know anything about the Fairy Courts. I may make it interesting in how they talk about Chicago a bit.

Also, I told my fiance, Gondras, about the title to this and he said I should've ran it by him first since he thought it would be better to call this "The Dresden Files: Fairy Tails…" I don't know….I prefer this since when I write crossovers I combine the titles of the stories such as my NCIS and Get Backers one by calling NCIS Backers and Tsubasa of a DNAngel for the Tsubasa and DNAngel crossover I done. I know I didn't exactly with my Soul Eater ones but it would be hard to come up with that one. Just tell me if you want to put in a review if you liked the title Gondras came up with because of how Jim Butcher does his titles…as in the same numbered words like _Blood Rites _and _Side Jobs _except for _Changes _was a change. Just tell me if you like my title or his.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I paced around my cell waiting for anyone or anything to come our way. I even thought that Erza and Wendy are possibly pacing like I am or just thinking about how to get out of here!

"I wonder if anyone else is okay or if they got captured like we did." I said after stopping.

"If they were captured they would be somewhere else since this hallway is probably filled with patrons from the casino Wendy and Kana were working at." Erza said through the wall.

"Wait, more people were still being captured?" Wendy called out.

"Yeah, we even spoke to someone who had their friend captured and Panther Lily found a broken jar that was being used to catch people." I told her.

"Just like us, was the vapor a deep purple by what you saw?" Carla asked.

"Yes, it also smelled sweet at the same time." Erza said.

"Come to think of it, it did smell sweet, like a perfume." I said.

I remembered the jar that captured me and how the vapors me coughed but smelled sweet.

"Is this a perfume they are using than a potion?" I asked.

I started pacing again and heard footsteps running down our hall.

"Guards again!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Who's out there?" I called out.

"It's me Harry! Mr. Studs sent us here!" I heard the familiar voice of Harry, even though I was wondering about the us part!

"Where is everyone?" Erza called out.

"Fighting off guards! We got to this place the same way as you guys but it was the owner of the casino is on this whole new guild thing." Harry said.

"Say what?" I asked.

"No time to explain! We have to get you guys out!" Harry exclaimed.

"What do you mean by we? Did you betray us whoever yopu are?" Carla asked.

"Wait, I think I know how we can get out!" I exclaimed and then took out my keys and found my Taurus key and yelled, "Open! Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!"

The doorbell rang and the gate opened and Taurs came out with a long "Moo."

"I'm ready Ms. Lucy!" he exclaimed.

"I need you to help all of us to get out of here! Erza and Wendy are in two other cell blocks like this! So break down the wall to my right first since Erza's there!" I told him.

"Yes ma'am!" he exclaimed and ran to the wall to the right and punched a few times and the wall broke open.

"Good call with a spirit!" she said.

"Wendy! Where are you?!" I called out.

"In the cell right next to Erza's!" Carla exclaimed.

"Do it Taurs!" I commanded.

"Moooo!" he exclaimed and charged and punched the wall again. It broken down and Wendy was huddled in the corner with a small cage that held Carla inside.

"About time someone saved us." Carla said.

"What's next Ms. Luuuucy?" Taurus asked.

"Hold on a moment." I said and went to the door and looked through the window and saw Harry with a girl that looked like me but with a lizard sumbol on her neck.

"Hey, do any of you have the keys?" I called out.

"I do!" the girl exclaimed and went to the door with a set of keys.

I moved away and told Taurus, "Okay, you're done!"

He went back into his gate as the door opened and we went into the hall.

"Finally we get to see a familiar face again!" Erza said and noticed the new girl. "Who's this? Is she a part of this new guild that has been kidnapping people?"

"No, this is mthe apprentice I talked about, Molly Carpenter." Harry said.

"This is her? She looks so young!" I exclaimed.

"Enough with the surprises and greetings, can someone please get me out of here?!" Carla yelled from her cage.

Harry looked at her and said something I never heard befor, "Holy supercalifragilisticexpialidocious Batman! Mary Poppins just snapped!"

"Excuse me? I don't like how you said that young man!" Carla responded.

"Um, Molly, can you see if there's a key for this thing?" Wendy asked.

"Let me see." Molly said and looked through and found a small key and unlocked the door. "There we go!"

She hopped down to the floor and flapped her wings to stretch them out.

"Yet another winged cat." Harry said.

"Hey! Are those the keys?" we heard a voice from one of the other doors and saw a face poking through the window.

"Yeah! Are you friend or foe?" Molly called out.

"Um, they were captured the same way as us!" Wendy told her.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, when I got here, this world I mean, I was assigned to help Fairy Tail in getting a girl named Wendy since she got caught by a guild that has been taking people with little jars with potions from a casino that she and Kana were working at on the assignment in getting the people back." Harry explained to her.

"But we got caught while finding the culprits who were doing it." Erza said.

"Which happens to be the owner by the name of Malfoy and his partner that Kana caught in her playing cards named Zanabar." Harry said.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"That is how me and the others got here and Gajeel sent me and Molly here to get you guys so we don't end up in the fights against the goons." Harry said.

"Because I have the keys which I froze the goon who had this set." Molly said.

"How did you get here though?" Erza asked Molly.

"Long story, I think we should help the ones who are still locked up." Molly said.

She went over to one of the doors and started to unlock the doors and people came out and thanked us for the help.

As Molly was about to hit the second to last door we heard footsteps coming down the halls.

"Hell's bells!" Harry exclaimed.

"We got them!" Wendy exclaimed.

"A kid like you?" he asked her.

"You do realize you are talking to the girl named Wendy and that she is the Sky Dragon Slayer right?" Carla asked.

"As in you are the one we had to rescue? And you have powers like Natsu and Gajeel?" he asked them.

"Exactly!" Carla exclaimed.

"Very well then, I better step aside!" he exclaimed.

"Boss, shouldn't you help since you have magic that can be used in this world as well?" Molly asked.

"You do have a point! I was meaning to take down some of these guys again!" he exclaimed.

"I will also join in!" Erza exclaimed.

"This will be interesting!" he said.

The goons came around the corner.

"Let's do it!" Harry exclaimed and sent out flames.

Erza got one of her armors on and started fighting while Wendy used her Sky Dragon moves.

Molly unlocked the last two doors and we joined in the fight and some of the kidnapped casino patrons joined in since they hated what happened to them since I wouldn't blame them for doing so.

As we fought, I thought about how the others are doing with their fights.

Author's Commentary

Hey guys, sorry for taking a week or two to be posting, but be glad I posted 7 and 8! IWith the whole Mary Poppins thing towards Carla in this...well not sure if you guys seen Commentary part 7 with Brittney Karbowski and Jad Saxton, the voices of Wendy and Carla, the director was asked about who he casted for Carla and he described the voice of Carla to be a...sorry for my language..."a bitchy Mary Poppins!" While watching the commentary, I thought, he does have a point and thought that quote at that instant, well the day after I watched the commentary since I had a feeling I would have to do something with Harry talking about Mary Poppins. If Jim Butcher read that line, he would be happy or would be "never thgought of that!"

And, I got a review from someone and thought it was about the title change? Anyone? Have any thoughts? Either have it as the title it is now or "The Dresden Files: Fairy Tails?"

Thanks for reading!

6


End file.
